Dathenar
=History= It was most likely his calm and gentle nature that spared him from much of his father and grandfather's wrath when Dathenar asked to be permitted to join the Silvermoon priesthood, as it is hard to get mad at someone who is so nice. Being a member of a moderately well-known family, famous for their talents in fire magic, it was a rather brave thing of Dath to do to ask to walk a different path than expected. However, since nearly every citizen of Silvermoon was grateful to the healing services the priesthood offered, it was a hard idea for either Dan'senar, Dathenar's father, or Lel'quinar, his grandfather, to shoot down. It also helped that being a priest still involved magic of a sort. Dathenar trained with the priests, becoming quite skilled at healing others, and living rather uneventfully. While he was Dan'senar's oldest son, he usually hid in the shadows of his other siblings, and he liked it that way. Little excitement entered his life until his uncle, Dorenar, visited the family, after being away for quite some time. It was quite obvious to Dath that his father and Dor held very strong differences of opinion about how the Silverardor household should have been run, and it didn't take long for the brothers to get into an argument. In a rare showing of initiative, Dathenar broke the fight up before it could come to blows, using his priest powers to calm their minds long enough to escort his uncle out of the house. What followed was a long conversation between uncle and nephew, and the two became fast friends. From then on Dorenar visited Dathenar often, usually secretly so as to not anger Dan'senar. Once again things turned uneventful, until the day the Scourge laid siege to Silvermoon. Dan'senar, now the head of the Silverardor family, gathered all of the fire mages carrying the Silverardor name and committed them to the defenses of the city. He was reckless, however, and his tactics at leading his troop of mages quickly led to their slaughter at the hands of the undead. Dathenar remained inside the city during the seige, working as relief to heal the wounded and dying. The things he saw that day would haunt him for the rest of his life. When the attacks finally subsided, he finally got word of the fate of his family. With nothing left to do, he dedicated himself to healing the injured survivors and slowly restoring the ransacked Silverardor family house. A month or so later Dorenar showed up in Silvermoon, having felt the destruction of the Sunwell. Together Dathenar and his uncle worked to rebuild their family's house and belongings. Dorenar, now being the eldest living person to carry the Silverardor name, took it upon himself to take temporary leadership of the household. He was leader just long enough to officially declare Dathenar the new head of the family, and gave the young elf the money, house, and everything in it. Dathenar struggled with his addiction to magic, for he did not want to resort to feeding off living things or objects. However, being a priest he was naturally inclined towards having a clear and peaceful mind. He turned to meditation once a day to relieve the urge to feed on magic, thus he never crossed the line from High Elf to Blood Elf. It is most likely his family name, and the number of lives he saved with his healing magic, that keeps him from being persecuted by the Blood Elf citizens of Silvermoon. Like most people though, he is not perfect, and has taken to gambling on the side as another way to take his mind off his addiction. A bad habit that is starting to worry his uncle, for the money Dath gambles with is slowly shrinking, and Dorenar believes it is only a matter of time before his nephew owes more money than he can provide, to the wrong sort of people. It was, in fact, these wrong sorts of people who came after him, demanding that he pay his debt, when he met the orc woman Rukra. The orc defended him and fought off the thugs, and since then Dathenar has been becoming good friends with her.